


If Things Really Don't Change Lets Do The Impossible

by BeenJohnlocked



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Soul Eater - Freeform, SxS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenJohnlocked/pseuds/BeenJohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit Albarn is the father of Maka Albarn, and partner of Franken Stein. Can Spirit earn his respect and love back form Maka without risking the relationship between him and his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay? And Now Stein?!

Maka sat on her Papa's lap and reach a tiny, yet chubby hand up to his ponytail. Spirit smiled at her sweetness.

"Papa?" 

"Maka?"

"Did you know that your red hair comes from pretty little fairies sprinkling strawberry dust on your head?" Spirit chuckled and kissed her head.

"No, I didn't know that my little Mak-bot" Maka giggled and tugged at her Papa's hair lightly, pulling his head down.

"Papa?" Spirit turned to look at his daughter and raised the remote to pause the video. "What are you watching?"

"Just some old home video me and your mother made" Maka scoffed and walked off. 

*****

Sprit sat down down in Professor Stein's seat. He took out a clipboard to take role.

"Stein's not here today, so I'll be your sub!" He winked at Maka, who groaned and hide her head in her books. "Um... instead of dissecting today, why don't we... go outside?!" 

The children cheered, glad their usual wacky professor wasn't in here.

That's right Maka, thought Spirit. try and find someone with a cooler old man than you now!

*****

Outside, the children played and Spirit counted heads. Spirit jumped at the feeling of a freezing cold hand touch his shoulder. He knew that feeling anywhere.

"Stein?" Stein wrapped his arm around Spirit and brought them into a close hug. "Stein, not here... Maka's in this class"

Maka had disapproved of him being gay, and further disapprovement was on it's way if she discovered he was engaged to Franken Stein. 

Stein moved.

"I'm sorry Stein, I promise I'll make up for it tonight, 'kay?" Stein shrugged. Spirit squinted, trying to see what Maka was up to. His eyes grew wide once more. "IS MY MAKA KISSING A BOY?!"

"Yeah," answered Stein with a monotone (yet it still sent shivers down Spirit's spine) voice. "Her and Crona are together- didn't you know" Spirit squealed. "I take that's a 'no'?"

Stein held his partner back and covered his mouth as he attempted to scream and run towards his daughter. Spirit gave up and fell to the ground, hitting his bottom. Stein sat down with him and gave him his coat.

"Why does it even matter to you? She's not your girlfriend or anything, and you already have me" Spirit shook his head slowly.

"Because my only chance of getting her to appreciate me of as a father was while she was little. Now my chance is gone" Stein stretched his arm around him. Spirit allowed the hug. He felt himself fall to sleep to Stein's distinct aroma.

*****

RING RING RING 

Spirit picked up the phone for Stein, who was asleep (something that didn't happen much for the scientist) in bed.

"Y'ello?" He answered. "Maka?! Oh, hello!"

"Papa, I want to ask you something serious" Spirit straitened his posture. "Are you and Stein" He swallowed. Please no, oh God no, please Lord... "Together?"

Silence.

"Papa?"

No answer.

I can't do it, I can't tell her, she already hates me and if she knows.....

"Papa, if you don't answer in five seconds, I'm gonna hang up and call back later..."

One.

Two.

Three.

"Maka," She sighed.

"Papa?"

"Yes. I'm... engaged to Stein. We get married in two and a half months. I was going to tell you a week before." 

"A WEEK?!" Spirit sobbed. 

"Maka, I'm lost, I don't know what to do..."

"YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON IN YOU LIFE, PAPA!"

"I'm sorry..." Maka hung up. Spirit covered his face in his hands. He heard movement behind him, and he allowed himself to sink into his lover's arms as he realized it was Stein.

"What do I do now, Franken?" Stein lifted a hand up to Spirit tear-invaded face and kissed his forehead.

"You be you Spirit," he said, trying best to comforting. "And if Maka doesn't like it, too bad for her; she's missing out on a really great man" Spirit smiled.

"Stein, your hands are freezing cold"


	2. Missions for the Well Being of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death wonders if there is anything to pull this family back together again...
> 
> OH! LET'S RISK ALL THEIR LIVES!!!

Maka walked over to Soul, happy to be out of the drama of her father (she had dreamt of her father and Stein... A nightmare that sent chills down her spine from merely thinking about it). He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"What's the matter Maka- you seem stressed" Maka shook her head, a sign that Soul recognized immediately as 'don't wanna talk about it right now'. "Well okay, but remember, Im your partner and you can tell me anything without even a second thought" 

"Shut up, Soul" Soul looked at her, obviously hurt by her words. "You sound like my Papa when you say that" 

"It's not cool to make people think you're mad at them, Maka" Sould chuckled teasingly and elbowed her painlessly in the ribs. 

***** 

Lord Death watch in annoyance as Spirit paced across his office. He shook his head as he realized that his weapon was- yet again- stressing over his and his daughter's relationship. 

"You know," spoke Lord Death, and the sudden noise caused Spirit to jump in startle meant and pause in his tracks. "You shouldn't worry about Miss Albarn so much; she's a teenager and even though it may seem differently, she loves you even with your... flaws" stein lifted his chin from where he was resting his chin upon the back of his (totally epic) rolly chair. 

"That's what I told him" he said in reply. Spirit lift his hands to his hair and pulled. 

"You guys don't understand!" the weapon whined. "You don't have daughters!" 

"I have a son" Death argued, cocking his head to side. 

"Who loves you" said Spirit and he dropped to the ground to sit there in his own puddle of self pity. Stein then lifted him up, placed him on the back of his chair, and rolled him out of the office so that the founder of the academy could remain sane without having to either give Spirit a concussion or go on some sort of medication. 

Now that he was alone, Death pondered on the situation he had just been introduced to. It was true- Kid loved him, even as a bratty teenager. It was also true, on the other hand, that boys still were fine with being seen with their family while girls... Well, just... yeah. However, every teenagers nasty habits must be broken out of one way or an other, and if Spirit wasn't going to do anything but sulk, then Lord Death felt he must make a contribution. 

For the well being of his friend, he told himself. Nothing more, and most definitely not because he was a sedimental idiot. 

***** 

"WHAT?!" cried the two Albarns in unison. 

"YOU CAN'T BE- NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Maka plead almost on her knees. 

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAANNNK YYYOOOOOOU!!!!!"cried Spirit while tears of joy ran down his red cheeks. 

Death turned his head to the side and it was almost horzontal."Maka, Death Scythe, this is the perfect chance for you two to become a closer family" 

"Exactly! This is gonna be so much fun, isn't it Maka?!" 

"Like I'd ever consider this babbling fool 'family'..." Maka grumbled quietly. 

"Now, now-" Lord Death scolded. " don't be so narrow minded, Maka" Spirit looked at him confused, as he hadn't heard what his daughter had called him. "We don't allow narrow minded students to remain training at the DWMA" Maka nodded obediently. 

"So what's our mission, sir?" asked Spirit, who was trying to change the subject because he wasn't a part of it. 

"Actually you have two! And the first one is to figure out what your mission is!" 

"WHAT?!" The Albarns repeated once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! More chapters to come as well.


End file.
